powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Manipulation
The ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it. Also Called * Temporal Manipulation * Chronokinesis * Tempokinesis﻿ * Time Control * Time Bending Capability The user can control in making tempo of time dynamically increase or decrease, stop time, and rewind time. Stays in spatial position. Can encounter previous self. Uses * Dodge attacks with ease by slowing the time it takes for an attack to hit the user. * Rewind time repeating a situation all over again. * Aware of the future and the past. * Can time travel. * Repair damaged objects. * Chronopathy; able to perceive time and always know what time it is * Heal wounds (by rewinding the time back to before a wound is inflicted) * Resurrect the dead. (by rewinding the time in which they died) * Accelerate the age of people reducing them to dust. * Re-Age oneself by rewinding the time around the user. * Manipulate the time of an object. * Freeze attacks in midair. * Limited knowledge of the future and past. * Accelerate one's personal time, moving in super speed. * Manipulate the user's frame of reference, giving the illusion of super speed to other people but moving at a regular pace in his/her reference frame. * Can unleash an offensive wave which alters the flow of time in different parts of the victim. Associations * Space-Time Manipulation can stem from/into this power. * Chronolock live outside of time and space. * Time Travel can travel either forward or backward through time. * Teleportation can teleport from one space in time to another. Limits * Low-Level users could only stop certain items but not all around them. * If Time Travel can be achieved, user may or may not be allowed to change the outcome as a result. * Some effects could dissolve on their own, even when the user doesn't restart time. Known Users ''Gallery'' sakuya.png|Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) The master eletric manlip.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) via TARDIS. Sailor_Pluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) via Garnet Rod. Phantomsword.jpg|Made from the Phantom Hourglass and Pure Metals, The Phantom Sword (Legend of Zelda:Phantom Hourglass) Eon.jpg|Eon (Ben 10) Professor Paradox2.png|Doctor Paradox (Ben 10) 251px-Versions of the Doctor.jpg|The Doctors over the years (Doctor Who) the_flash_comic_book_image__4_.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) Scarlet-witch-20050620002713404 640w.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel) Alien X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) SuperFly.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Takatsu_Aoba_Time.PNG|Takatasu Aoba (Code: Breaker) can manipulate time of any object she touches. Dialga_Roar_of_Time.png|Dialga's (Pokemon) Roar of Time technique can distort time to its likings. Chaos_Emralds.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) can induce Chaos Control, which can control time. Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate time. Sonic-running-sonic-the-hedgehog-2203938-250-197.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate time. Silver-the-hedgehog.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate time. Mephiles_the_Dark.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate time. Infinity Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel) Tumblr ktmotjA4Nl1qz4vt0o5 500.jpg|Eternity (Marvel) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Aaaaaaaaafry100cupsofcoffee.png|When fry (Futurama) drink 100 cups of coffee, time goes incredibly slowly while he is moving at normal pace. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers